degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-Paige Relationship
The relationship between Spinner Mason and Paige Michalchuk is known as Spaige '('Sp'''inner/'P'''aige'). It began in the second season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview Spinner and Paige first started their relationship in the episode How Soon Is Now?. They broke up in Ghost in the Machine (1) because Spinner wanted Paige to go to court for her rape but Paige refused. They got back together in Ghost In The Machine (2) but broke up for the second time in Islands In The Stream when Paige saw Spinner and Craig fighting over Manny at the movie theatre where she worked, causing Paige to lose her job, let alone Paige was tired of the way Spinner was treating her for ruining his car. They had sex in High Fidelity (2) but did not continue a relationship. They had a brief relationship in Love My Way but it ended when Paige chose Jesse over Spinner. Season 1 In Eye of the Beholder, Paige likes Spinner but he has a crush on Terri, which makes Paige jealous. When Spinner asks Terri to the dance, Terri says that she can't go because her dad is overprotective. Ashley doesn't believe this and gives Terri a makeover at her house, and Paige comes along with them. Ashley gives Terri a makeover but quickly leaves to help set up the dance preparations. Terri is unhappy with Ashley's makeover, so Paige gets her into some inappropriate and revealing clothing. Paige also advises her on the benefits of alcohol. Terri ends up getting drunk and makes a fool of herself while dancing with Spinner, causing her to almost throwup on him and changes his feelings for her, leaving Paige to dance with him. Season 2 In When Doves Cry (1), Spinner and Hazel pay Paige twenty bucks to go out on a date with J.T. In Shout (1), when Degrassi beats rival soccer team Bardell, Spinner asks Paige out. She accepts but when she is asked by Dean Walton, who goes to Bardell, to a party, she is stuck between Dean or Spinner, and chooses Dean. Depsite Hazel's protests, she cancels on Spinner and tells him that a relative of hers was sick. Paige and Hazel arrive at the party after that. When she notices Spinner and Jimmy arriving, she asks Dean to take her somewhere private. Paige was under the impression they were going to make out, but he instead rapes her. Spinner confronts Paige and yells at her for lying about her relative being sick and for going to the party. Paige walks away from Spinner, but he grabs her by the arm. Paige gets mad and tells him to never touch her. Spinner replies back by saying that everybody else does. Paige looks angered, slaps Spinner, and goes into the ladies restroom. However, he did not know she was raped. In Message in a Bottle, Spinner questions Terri where Paige is at whilst at Jimmy's party. In How Soon is Now?, Spinner finally finds out that Paige was raped and goes after Dean himself. Paige breaks up the fight and tells Dean that she is going to press charges. Spinner and Paige become a couple in this episode. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), Paige and Spinner are ready to butt heads with Jimmy and Hazel over the titles of "Degrassi Luau King and Queen" and do whatever it takes to succeed in winning the titles including...tanning? The two attempt to tan in a tanning booth, but end up getting a sunburnt. They are seen at the dance together. In the end, they lose to Craig and Ashley. Season 3 In Father Figure (1), Spinner and Paige are officially dating. He is having a hard time finding the "perfect" gift for their four month anniversary. Paige wants to get a new locker, but the only one desirable to her is Jimmy's. Jimmy agrees to give Paige his locker-but he needs Spinner to do something for him first. In Father Figure (2), as part of the deal between Jimmy and Spinner, Spinner has to announce to the class that he is controlled by Paige. This angers Paige, but the two later reconcile. In U Got The Look, Spinner and Paige are seen together after Degrassi's soccer game. In Pride (1), Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel, Ellie, and Marco are driven to the beach by Paige's brother Dylan. Spinner and Paige are seen having fun together at the beach. In Should I Stay Or Should I Go?, Spinner gives Paige a rose, that comes with a card. She reads it, says "Aww", and blows him a kiss. He catches the kiss in his hand. In Never Gonna Give You Up, Spinner hates that Paige likes J.T. and decides to make her see him for who he really is. Unfortunately, that means making her see him for who Spinner really is as well. She gets mad at him for the pranks he pulled, but later forgives him. In Don't Dream It's Over, Paige, Spinner, Hazel, Jimmy, Terri, and Rick go to the park together. Later, when Terri is put into a coma, her friends are very upset about it--especially Spinner and Paige, who knew that Rick was abusive. At the hospital they see Terri and her dad. He says there is a blood clot and they have to do surgery. He then finds out they knew Rick was abusive and tells them off and leaves to tend for Terri. Paige leaves. Then Paige and Spinner start making out and Spinner stops her saying she's just doing that because of Terri and she gets mad. He goes to The Dot and she leaves. The next day, Spinner sees Rick in the car and tells him to get out of there and almost punches him, but Paige stops him. Rick's mom comes out and they leave. Spinner then rushes to a nearby bench. Paige follows him and Spinner starts blaming himself for being like Rick, and starts crying. Paige comforts him. Spinner and Paige visit Terri and her dad apologizes for what he said to them, saying he was "way out of line" the previous day, and assures them that they are good friends. They look at Terri in the bed, and the episode ends. In I Want Candy, Paige and Spinner decide to skip school. Paige borrows Dylan's car. Paige finds out that Ashley is at home and decides to pick her up. After a day of fun, Ashley reveals that she believes Degrassi is cursed so she's leaving at the end of the year. Paige and Spinner both think she's nuts. When they go to see Terri, Ashley freaks out and Paige tells her to lighten up and that everyone is hurt by what happened to Terri, not just her. Ashley decides to stay and wins third prize in an Elvis impersonation competition. In The Power of Love, Spinner and Paige go to the end of the year dance together with Jimmy and Hazel. Season 4 In Ghost In The Machine (1), Spinner and Paige break up because Spinner wanted Paige to go to court for her rape, but she refused. They got back together in Ghost In The Machine (2), though there were some strains in their relationship because Paige rammed Spinner's new car into Dean's. At first Spinner took the blame, but Paige eventually told the police that she did it, and got her license suspended. In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Paige is surprised that Spinner and Manny have gotten closer. In Islands In The Stream, Spinner and Manny are seen flirting together at the school car wash in a picture found by Hazel. Later on, Spinner embarrasses Paige at her job by making her do specific things in front of Jimmy, Craig, and Marco. Craig then tells him to leave her alone. Spinner then says that he was just jealous that he's getting closer to Manny. Craig and Spinner then get in to fight over Manny, which causes Paige's manager, Meeri to fire Paige. After the fight is broken up, Paige tells Spinner that it is over between the two of them, and says she will somehow find a way to pay Spinner back for his car's damages. Season 5 In High Fidelity (1), Spinner and Paige are seen together at the Dot. They begin talking, and eventually begin to make out. In High Fidelity (2), the return of Darcy leaves Spinner the task of telling Paige that nothing beyond that kiss can happen, however, before he can do so, another tender moment with Paige leads to them going all the way. Spinner text messages Marco about what happened with Paige, asking for advice. However, he doesn't have to decide, as Paige is moving on from Degrassi post-graduation. Season 6 In Love My Way, Spinner and Paige have a very brief relationship, but it ends when Paige chooses Ellie's ex-boyfriend, Jesse Stefanovic, over him. Season 7 In Talking In Your Sleep, Paige mentioned Spinner to Griffin, whom she was dating at the time. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, when Paige was revealed to get the lead role of Mewesical High, Spinner said that it was awesome and that he used to date her. Season 9 In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, there is a picture of Spinner and Paige from their sophomore school dance, which occurred in The Power of Love, with a bunch of other items that Spinner considers "made who him he was." Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: How Soon is Now? (220) **Broke Up: Ghost in the Machine (1) (401) ***Reason: Spinner wanted Paige to go to court, but Paige said she didn't want to go. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Ghost in the Machine (2) (402) **Broke Up: [[Islands In The Stream|'Islands in the Stream']] (406) ***Reason: Paige saw Spinner and Craig fighting over Manny at the movie theatre where she worked and told Spinner she was done with him. *Third Relationship: **Start Up:' Love My Way '(616) **Broke Up: Love My Way '(616) ***Reason: Paige chose Jesse over Spinner. Rival Relationships *Spinner-Terri Friendship *Paige-Dean Conflict *Spinner-Manny Relationship *Spinner-Darcy Relationship *Paige-Alex Relationship *Paige-Jesse Relationship Quotes *Spinner: "Last night, I asked my mom what my culture was. She pointed to the globe and said I was from Earth." Paige: "It's good to know... I had my doubts." - 'Don't Believe the Hype *"You don't dump a girl as cool as you." *'Paige': "It will keep playing in the VCR in your head. Rewind pause play, rewind pause . You can't stop it. Then you'll dump me and i'll die alone with my 6 cats." Spinner: "Paige, I'll never dump you." -'Ghost In The Machine (1)' *'Paige': "What? I'm easy! Everyone knows it. The judge, my mother, now you. Like Dean. Just get me alone, do whatever you want. No one will stop you. What? You don't want me?" Spinner: "Not right now, no." Paige: "'Cause Dean got there first?" Spinner: "You have to let that go!" Paige: "You want me to just let it go? Like someone was rude or stole my seat at lunch?" Spinner: "No that's not what I...I just, I want my girlfriend back. I want Paige back!" Paige: "You don't even know her." Spinner: "That's stupid." Paige: "The truth? Paige went upstairs that night. She never came back." -'Ghost In The Machine (2)' *Spinner to Paige about her moping: "Stop, Stop, Stop. You might be be poor, but you are pretty." - Islands In The Stream Trivia *They were supposed to get together the night Paige was raped, but she bailed. *Since Season 1, there was a mutual attraction, Paige was jealous when Spinner showed interest in Terri MacGregor. *They have the second longest-running relationship of the teenage characters in Degrassi history, next to Jimmy and Hazel, which lasted nearly two years. *They were both nicknamed "Honey Bee" by each other. *Paige's first consensual sexual encounter was with Spinner. *They both harmed someone else's car on purpose. *They did not have sex during their initial two-year relationship. However, they had sex on two subsequent occasions, in High Fidelity (2) and Love My Way. *They both had a conflict with Rick Murray. *Paige had a conflict with two of Spinner's other ex-girlfriends, Manny Santos and Darcy Edwards, and with his wife, Emma Nelson. *Paige shares similarities with Spinner's friend and former co-worker, Holly J. Sinclair. *It can be implied that they were each other's first love. *They both smoked marijuana: Paige in Death of a Disco Dancer and Spinner in Pass the Dutchie. *They both made their first appearances in Family Politics. Gallery spaige2222.jpg spaige3333.jpg spaige4444.jpg Normal cap2202.JPG Normal cap2212.JPG Normal cap4022.JPG Normal cap4112.JPG Normal cap4182.JPG 54332.png 665434.png 4558.jpg 536.PNG 543.PNG 767.PNG 78687.jpg Love My Way 616.jpg 3-17-2.jpg 421849268gYSPNM_ph.jpg 02rf.jpg 6456.PNG 404_007.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-6.jpg high-fidelity-pt-2-5.jpg spinner-and-paige.jpg 544fgfd.png CM Capture 1.jpg tumblr_l5nnn3C5cZ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lj1iv7xIKb1qelluno1_500.png tumblr_lfhlkhHLoZ1qczq3c.jpg tumblr_l7zo9pNyWZ1qdsa9uo1_250.png tumblr_ltjxhbMe4n1qd366vo1_500.png tumblr_l77w3sNFkC1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ltjxuvkDTR1qd366vo1_500.png tumblr_l78930Jrxo1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7881p55D61qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lavm9eWwJN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4n3tEUbw1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4n94QK2C1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lkeb5jmK2b1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_llbhynsydc1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_llbi2h7wHr1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lns83jn6em1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lnz9of4ZEO1qc1tpr.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-11.jpg 54e.png glk.jpg 454k.jpg 453k.png 4534ffwe.png 7856.png 8687.png errt.png 433df.png 4643dx.png 46534.png 65765.png 454w.png 545s.png 5654d.png 4563x.png 464de.png 6545456.png 98987.png 56456.png 544fd.png 645645.png 64564dm.png 104 Eye of the Beholder 021.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 020.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 046.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 047.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 050.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 144.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 169.jpg 105_Parents_Day_046.jpg 105_Parents_Day_050.jpg 106 The Mating Game 031.jpg 106 The Mating Game 033.jpg 1073_1.jpg Spin and Paige.png 1290584.jpg 51abUCc9aUL SX500 .jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Emma-pagie-marco-alex-spin-jimmy-degrassi-paige-16022485-644-477.jpg tumblr_l77w3sNFkC1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg tumblr_m1rfp18ce01qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m1rfpinCFz1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m1rfro4HJp1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134rlMfiI1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m13509YIT41qc1tpr.jpg pinna.jpg Manny_talking_to_Paige_and_Spin.jpg jimmy-spnner.jpg tumblr_lk491zY8Kh1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lule821FMv1qgua59o1_r1_500.jpg 777332.jpg tumblr_l5nnn3C5cZ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mc3v8vY6C71qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lkeb9myv3G1qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg tumblr_lf4n3tEUbw1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4n94QK2C1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lnrv3e2zUB1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l5v21pi3HM1qc1tpr.jpg 14 (10).jpg 18 (1).jpg 13 (5).jpg TANE2.13.jpg Tumblr mcz6ohtifm1qc1tpr.jpg Spimmy+Paige.jpg|deleted scene Tumblr m9bnuwWrcB1qc1tpr.jpg photo (14).PNG Normal cap0007.jpg 3-20.jpg 7.PNG Normal 1480 1.jpg Islands-in-the-stream-2.jpg IITS1.03.jpg IITS1.04.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg 4444.png 6544.png 519 004.jpg Normal 2380 1.jpg SpinnerPaige.PNG SpinnerPaige1.PNG Paige3.PNG SpinnerPaige5.PNG Spinner5.PNG SpinnerPaige4.PNG Normal deg-000113.jpg Normal deg31-000009.jpg Normal deg-000027.jpg Degrassi-fan-favorite-girls-just-wanna-have-fun-2.jpg WS1.22.jpg 169-brucas59 (1).jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Images (29).jpg Degrassi1HR.jpg Normal deg-000060.jpg Paige working.jpg Sisosig0034.jpg Sisosig0028.jpg Sisosig0027-1.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts